


You're My Shape

by Ange_Ampoule



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ange_Ampoule/pseuds/Ange_Ampoule
Summary: Beatrice and Mae are eating pizza when Mae decides to be gay. That's about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Super short, super cute, super fluffy. Enjoy.

“Maybe it isn’t so bad to think of everything in shapes.  
If everything is only shapes, then nothing has a real purpose, right?  
So why can’t I look at one mess of shapes and say,  
‘Hey, that’s my favorite shape. I’m gonna love that shape til I die in a horrible fireball.’”

Beatrice blinked, her hand frozen over a large pizza.

“Um…what are you talking about, Mae?”

Mae shrugged and chomped on the piece of pizza she’d been holding, almost down to the burnt crust. “I just mean, like. I mean. This mess of shapes that I see sometimes, right. It’s giving me the same feeling I get when I see the taco truck outside my house. I feel my heart jolt and my head doesn’t hurt so much when I see it.”

“Uh-huh.” Beatrice slowly nodded, taking a piece of pizza and leaving it on her plate. She watched Mae eat for a moment before a thought came to her. “Wait, what’s the shape? Like to a normal person.” 

Mae stopped chewing for a moment, her ears flattening against her head; she gulped her mouthful and bit her cheek. “Well, that’s…that’s not…really your business, I think. It’s kinda personal.”

Beatrice frowned. “Are you serious? You’re the one that brought it up, Mae.”

“Well yeah, but I meant it in like a cool cryptid type of way. I’m not really comfortable telling you who the shape is.” Mae took another bite, and placed the now bare crust on her plate. 

“Fine. Whatever.” Beatrice scoffed, picking apart her pizza.

Ten seconds passed before Beatrice spoke again.

“So it’s a who, huh?”

Mae spat out her pizza.

“W-what? No??? How’d you come to that conclusion?” She spouted, folding her arms tightly over her chest.

“You did, just now, dumbass.” Beatrice grinned, her teeth glinting in the evening light. Mae gulped.

Mae stood, her chair scraping loud enough to make her ear twitch. “Let’s um. Go. It’s getting late.”

Beatrice lost all mirth and started regretting putting Mae on the spot; she begrudgingly stood, leaving a tip along with the total on their table. Mae skipped out of the door and held it for Bea, keeping her head down. 

As they began walking back, Beatrice noticed that Mae wasn’t jumpy like usual. Guilt started to eat at her; was it really too personal to be brought up? If she had to guess, Bea supposed it was something small. Nonetheless, the guilt ate her anyway. 

“So here we are, Casa Bea.” Mae said suddenly, causing Beatrice to snap out of her trance. They were in front of her apartment. 

“Oh. Uh, thanks for walking me home.” Beatrice mumbled, sticking her hands in the pockets of her dress. They stood in uncomfortable silence for what felt like forever before Mae rocked on her heels and looked Bea in the eye.

“It’s you.”

“…huh?”

“You’re my favorite mess of shapes.”

Beatrice blushed, her eyes wide. “I’m sorry?”

“You…oh fuck it.”

Mae, blushing, reached up and cradled Bea’s face in her hands before gently kissing her.

Bea’s frame froze in shock, suddenly very aware that her best friend was in love with her. Mae loved her so much that she loved her in her dissociative state.

And Beatrice loved her too. 

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Mae’s waist, kissing her back with a sweetness she didn’t know she had.

It felt like an eternity before Mae backed off, breathless and embarrassed. Beatrice felt like she was flying as she touched her own lips, marveling in the warmth that lingered. She was smiling.

“I…I’m sorry, that was weird.” Mae stammered, backing up, looking scared and ready to run. Beatrice grabbed her wrist.

“Don’t…don’t go. Not yet.” She softened her grip before bringing Mae’s hand to her lips, giving her knuckles faint kisses. Mae covered her face with her other hand, unsuccessfully hiding a huge cheesy smile.

“Oh God, we’re so gay.”

Beatrice laughed before answering.

“Oh God yes, we’re definitely gay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so fucking proud of this. Please let me know what you think. XOXO


End file.
